The invention relates to swings, especially to a lightweight, portable swing assembly which can be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled for compact storage in a carrying case. Such an assembly is particularly designed for use in and around the home, such as the garden, patio area, pool, or spa area, as well as the favorite porch or shade tree where people like to sit and enjoy leisure time, after which such an assembly can be quickly disassembled and transported to another desirable location by recreational vehicles, such as trucks and campers and even automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,392 discloses a foldable swing set in which the so called folding process requires the complete dismantling of all of the components of the set, as shown in FIG. 2 of the patent. It can be appreciated that this patent is not directed to the easiest and quickest way of assembling and disassembling a swing set, thereby highly diminishing the portable of the swing set. This patent makes no attempt to simplify the building and dismantling processes by standardizing or combining the number of parts.
Applicant's invention provides a unique portable swing assembly in which the various components of the assembly, especially those of the swing itself, are simply designed and fabricated for quick and easy partial disassembly that is sufficient to store the broken down or collapsed assembly in a carrying case which is easy transported,